Moments in Time
by xClutteredxChaosx
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the Ocarina of time. Please review
1. The First Goodbye LinkxSaria

**The First Goodbye**

Link was being taken over by fear. He wanted to get away. _Had he really killed the Great Deku Tree?_The guilt that pooled in his stomach didn't accept Navi's constant mutterings about him doing the right thing. He blindly ran out of the Kokiri tunnel entrance and wondered if anyone would even miss him. Probably not. He was a murderer now.

He stumbled on the first step of the bridge, very nearly falling over the edge. He steadied himself in his panic and looked up.

Saria.

He froze. She was smiling sweetly at him like she always did. _Did she know? Would she hate him now?_

"I-"

"No, Link. You didn't,"

Saria's words brought him much needed reassurance. He felt relief and gratitude wash over him as he looked at his friend. But, despite everything, something wasn't right. The bridge swayed slightly as Saria took a step towards him.

The eery silence was masked by Link's pounding heart.

"I knew you'd leave someday,"

Link felt his throat tighten. The fact that he was leaving the forest, and Saria, came crashing down on him like a brick that was always seconds away from falling.

"I've always known you were a hero, Link," she said simply. The honesty that filled her words made Link want to break down into tears right there and then. He wanted to hug Saria, telling her that he wanted to stay with her forever. They could play in the Lost Woods and tell each other scary stories about skull kids and ghosts. They could spy on Mido and laugh with childish glee when he checked his surroundings due to paranoia, while he and Saria were safely hidden in the bushes. But those days seemed like nothing but a young boy's innocent memories.

He had responsibility now, and while he couldn't accept it yet, he_ was_ a hero.

He didn't speak.

Something kept him strong and silent.

"You've got a lot of courage, Link, and I don't want you to leave this place thinking you've done wrong,"

She was right. Link took a large breath and nodded.

"I'm going to leave the right way," he stated, not sure if he truly believed his words. "With excitement, not regret,"

Saria smiled.

Link was sure he saw sadness flicker in her eyes for a moment, and it hurt him greatly.

"I want you to have this,"

Link looked at the object in Saria's hand. It was a small ocarina painted lovingly with the spiral sign of the Kokiri. She carefully placed it in his hands, pressing down as she looked into his eyes.

"Everytime you play it, I want you to think of me, okay?"

Link nodded and squeezed back. He didn't dare say another word in fear of his voice breaking. He carefully ran his thumb along the ocarina's engravings and placed it in his tunic. The small moments silence just seemed to intensify things even more. Somewhere at the edge of their vision fairies floated through the air as if in a dream. The light sun shone down on Saria and made her emerald eyes sparkle in a way that was all too familiar to Link.

"Bye, Saria," he whispered. "I'll miss you,"

Saria let out a tiny, almost unaudible chuckle.

"Me too,"

Their eyes met for a moment. The calming sounds of the forest surrounded them and Link knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life. His best friend, the one who hadn't seen him as a lonely, outcast with no fairy. _Every good thing came to an end. _He straightened his back, lifted his head and tore his eyes away from Saria.

This was where his journey began.

He ran across the bridge without looking back, disappearing into the tunnel that separated the land he knew from the large, unpredictable land outside. His brain had barely caught up with him as the soft cheeping of the crickets got quieter and quieter behind him.

Back on the bridge, Saria watched Link vanish into the misty darkness and felt the first cold tear trickle down her cheek. He was gone.

* * *

_I will be writing more of these drabbles, all based on the Ocarina of Time. If you want to suggest any then I'll be happy to write them, and I do have certain ideas of my own that I will definitely post._

_Some will stay true to the game, while some will be made up._

:)

Please review/suggest, they really do help a lot.


	2. The Start at the End LinkxZelda

**The Start at the End**

Link placed the Master Sword back into it's pedestal for what would be the last time. His hands shook slightly as the metal met the stone and his brain flashed with previous memories of sages and adrenaline fueled fights. He felt cheated somehow. He'd left the life where he'd formed unlikely friendships. He'd left the life where he would be well known and respected as the hero who killed Ganon.

But, somehow he knew this way was the best.

He thought of Zelda and how she would remember him everyday, hoping he was living the life he had hoped for.

And then he thought of the Zelda in this life. She wouldn't know who he was. No one apart from the Kokiris would.

Link's sighed. At least there was still that one little fairy who had been through it all with him. His companion, his friend. He turned to glance at Navi. His heart plummeted and sudden panic and loss gripped his mind. Navi was leaving.

_Navi was leaving._

He watched the small blue fairy drift upwards towards the window. She hadn't even said goodbye. Maybe she couldn't bare it. He wordlessly watched the small blue light surrounding her get smaller and smaller. All their memories they had together would be torn apart and never shared again. He blinked furiously as her tiny wings disappeared into the sky and hoped she was leaving to a time when she was most happy.

Link let out a strangled sob and realized she had left to let his mind forget what had happened.

He wiped his eyes and quickly walked down the steps of the temple.

He'd never look back, it was only forward from now on.

He walked through the market and smiled at the questioning looks that the people gave him. Who was this boy? They hadn't seen him before?

He left the square and travelled up the sandy path towards the castle.

His mind repeatedly told him he wasn't meant to see her.

But he had too, just one more time.

He thoughtlessly climbed the vines and dodged the castle guards.

He remember the sweet smell of the flowers in the castle meadow, the haunting notes of her lullaby. He stepped onto the thick grass and saw her.

He took in the familiar scene of her looking through the window.

Although what would she me looking at now?

He didn't know.

And she didn't know him.

Link hesitated.

He should run.

Now.

But he kept on walking. His hand tickled slightly as he glanced down to see the small, golden triangle glowing.

He looked up.

She turned around.

Their eyes met.

_And she knew._

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Would you say this is better or worse than the first?_

_What should I right next? It can be anything, yaoi..yuri....a parody?_


End file.
